Bree Matthews
Bree Matthews 'is a character role-played by Evee2Point0. Description Bree Matthews (formerly Bree Stone) is a Paramedic and FTO who works for the 'Emergency Medical Services with the call sign Papa-3. Bree recently found out that Deputy [[Adam Hopping|'Adam Hopping']] is her brother. Backstory Bree Matthews was born and raised in Liberty City. Bree worked as a private investigator and this is where she met her ex-fiancé, Sam Graves. He had suspicions that his wife was cheating and hired Bree to investigate her. However, during the lengthy investigation, Bree and Sam began to fall in love and he soon left his wife to be with Ms. Matthews. The relationship soon turned abusive, and Bree, fearing for her life, fled to Los Santos. Moretti Famiglia Soon after moving to Los Santos, Bree jumped right back into private investigation. It was here she met David Banks. He took her under his wing and introduced her to Tony Moretti. She soon quit her job as an investigator and began working at the Vanilla Unicorn, owned by Snow Andriacci of the Andriaccia Famiglia. It did not take long for Bree to discover that Tony Moretti and the rest of the Moretti organization was, in fact, an Italian Mob. Things were great for a few years. Bree worked her way up to Capo status due to her viciousness, bloodlust, and a keen eye for observation. That was until David Banks began his obsession with Bree. She realized that she needed to leave the family but if she tried, they would kill her. Fortunately, it was at this time that the Moretti Famiglia disbanded and moved back to Italy. After this is when she met Vinny Pistone... Chang Gang Vinny Pistone and Bree became fast friends. Due to her connections with the now defunct Moretti Famiglia, Bree had access to a large stash of weapons. She quickly became the main weapons supplier for Vinny and the rest of his crew - often accompanying them on several jobs. During one such job, she supplied the weapons for a brutal assault and sent Ming Jingtai to murder the Andriacci Famiglia on her behalf. In response, they kidnapped Bree and stabbed her several times in the abdomen to send a message. She still has the scars to this day. One thing lead to another and Vinny and Bree began to date - much to the disdain of his wife, Kayden Pistone. He hired her on as his personal assistant at Premium Deluxe Motorsports. This continued on for a bit but the rest of Chang Gang did not like the relationship. It came to a boil when they kidnapped Bree and Vinny and took them on top of a bridge. Mr. Chang forced Bree to make a decision. Either end the relationship and jump off of the bridge or he would murder Vinny Pistone. Bree decided that it was best to end things, and she jumped off of the bridge. Thankfully, she survived. Current Events After ending things with Vinny Pistone, Bree felt lost. She decided to apply for a medical position at Pillbox Medical. She was granted an interview and was hired immediately. It was here she met her ex-husband, Boba Stone. They became fast friends and got married in April 2019. Unfortunately, the marriage did not work out and they were officially divorced in November of the same year. Following shortly after, one of her closest friends, Officer Maverick Shaw, was brutally murdered at Pillbox Medical while protecting the hospital from attackers. Soon after this, the culmination of never facing the horrors from her past and dealing with the divorce, death of several friends, and the murder of Officer Shaw pushed her over the edge. Bree has begun acting erratically and continues to exhibit symptoms of a nervous breakdown. Gallery Bree.png 157325352375298854 (2).jpg Category:Female Category:Characters Category:EMS/Doctors